


keep you safe[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Widowmaker shoots Ana Amari's eye out, and she starts to wonder what it would feel like to shoot out her second.(She does not think about the past).(She does not remember the woman who said she would keep Amélie safe).





	keep you safe[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [keep you safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742010) by [Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow). 



> Thank you, [Yellow](zevraanarainai.tumblr.com) for giving me permission to podfic this! Thank you to [marceline2174](http://marceline2174.tumblr.com/) for allowing me to use her stuning art for the cover. You can view the original [here](http://marceline2174.tumblr.com/post/155240234949/what-if-ana-is-the-one-who-taught-snipping-to) and the whole comic page [here on tumblr](http://marceline2174.tumblr.com/post/155282082674).

Length: 12:35 [5.6 MB]

Download or Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QluzbPo4YZDP-aFH3F0RJZ8WpU2TXFNX)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: [Harry Chapin - Sniper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWKpblxejWE) I didn't expect to find a song that fit the mood so well! This song is almost as long as the fic, so there is plently I couldn't use. Please check out the full length version if you can!


End file.
